Bulletproof
by Faith Withers
Summary: A short piece about the aftermath of a case for Penelope Garcia and her getting back together with Morgan.


**AN: **I tried to capture what Garcia feels every time Morgan is in trouble, and their relationship in such a small fic. I hope those who read it really like this. It just kind of came to me when I was listening to Kerli's "Bulletproof". And ta-da, pull up a chair, some hot cocoa, tea, or coffee and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Criminal Minds or the song. Short, sweet, simple.

"Bulletproof" by: Kerli

I'm trying not to think about  
All the things you did before,  
But sometimes it all just gets to me.  
I can't take it anymore.  
I'll stay with you,  
But remember to  
Be careful what you do,  
Cause I'm not bulletproof.

Garcia pushed the power button on her computer monitor and watched it as it went black. Now instead of glowing a green button it shown a bright orange one. She sat back in her black desk chair. The girl looked up at the ceiling, as if to ask the ceiling why, why this should happen. Well, at least she knew it had not exactly occurred- the worst did not happen, and Morgan was only a bit banged up rather than dead, murdered, killed… however anyone wanted to put it. She knew Hotch would rip him a new one for doing what he just did. Garcia did not care whether she or Hotch got to him first, just so long as one of them did something about it. One does not head into potential danger on purpose alone!

But she was not bulletproof. And so she looked up at the ceiling as if it held all the answers. Garcia looked up at the ceiling as she spun around in circles in her chair as her feet pushed her and pushed her and pushed her around in those dizzying circles. A part of her was completely numb over Derek Morgan, while the other region throbbed from the pain of her losing him. Without. Really. Losing. Him. He was still there; just the two were no longer a couple. Ouch. That hurt.

And in a moment Garcia's feet betrayed her and her chair toppled over with her on it. Her glasses slid away out of reach. There she lay for a couple of seconds. Garcia did not want to move from this position, although she knew that if anyone opened that door that she would look like a moron. However, her heart exploded at that moment, as did her tear ducts as droplets began falling onto the floor. The break-up had been hard and now Morgan was somewhere in the B.A.U. following his "brave" act tonight.

As soon as that thought process entered her mind, somebody entered her office.

"Garcia, what're you doing on the floor?" a familiar voice asked.

God, even his voice was sexy.

"I was just looking for my glasses," Garcia answered.

"Yeah, but your chair's toppled over."

Garcia pushed herself up. She straightened the chair. And in the blurriness that she saw, she tried to locate her glasses while she was on her hands and knees.

"Can't a girl have fun spinning around on her chair without anyone criticizing her?" Garcia asked with a pout.

Morgan squatted down beside her and picked something up off the ground. They were a pair of light green glasses. He moved in front of Garcia and placed them on her face. She smiled slightly and then realized how mad at him she was. She stood up and sat back on her desk chair with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I still don't forgive you," she sated simply, as though attempting to make not only him believe it, but make herself believe it too.

Morgan also stood and he closed his eyes, trying to determine how to answer that. He did not like having to deal with an emotional Garcia. It was not the part where he had to find something to do or say, it was where she was actually upset. His girl should never be upset. He wondered what she would think if he said he actually considered her his girl. But he had broken up with her. Why, it escaped his mind.

Oh, that was right; he broke up with her because he hated feeling tied down. He disliked being with anybody simply since he knew he was scared of commitment. Nevertheless, Garcia was a different case. And then he realized he never should have broken up with her at all. She was diverse from the others. He could think of nothing about her that was a bad quality. So he kneeled in front of her, as she was still sitting in the desk chair, and frowned slightly.

"Garcia, I'm sorry," Morgan began and then stopped. He looked away from her and then stood up. He ran his hand over his scalp. The man paced the small room a couple of times and then ended up in front of Garcia, kneeling again. He kept talking, now knowing what he was going to say, "I did what I thought was best. And as for us… I'm terrified, Garcia. I know that. That was no reason to break up with you the way I did. I could've at least been a man and said it to your face but instead I was a coward. I've got commitment issues, you know that…"

Somewhere during the small speech Morgan made, Garcia began crying. She sniffed and put her arms around him and gave him a tight squeeze.

"I just want my baby to be safe. I don't want you running into buildings that are about to explode without your team just because you think you can either get the bomb out of there or save the people inside. Sometimes you just have to stop being the B.D. H!" Garcia rambled.

"B.D.H?" Morgan asked.

"Big Damn Hero," Garcia griped.

Morgan picked Garcia up and sat on the office chair, placing her on his lap. He kissed her lips and tasted the slight sweetness of her saliva. He loved that taste. And the familiar tingle was there- like electricity zinging through both of them through their veins and their blood stream. Garcia was the first to pull away, but Morgan pulled her closer. He kissed down her neck. Garcia did not want to move away. She loved the feeling of being engulfed by him. It was as if he was the only thing in the universe.

"I'm sorry," Morgan breathed. He stopped kissing her. All Garcia wanted was more. "I'm a dumbass. I should've never dumped you like that. Leaving a note on your door? Now that's childish. Forgive me? Can we move on?"

"Give me one more kiss while I think about it," Garcia said flirtatiously.

And so he did…

And so she forgave him.


End file.
